


Two Weeks Into School

by Theyisms



Series: Senior Year [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Gen, Olette is kind of high strung but we love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Hayner strikes up a plan, while Olette gets bogged down with her own.
Series: Senior Year [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Two Weeks Into School

Roxas finds it strange that his friend is scribbling like mad on multiple sheets of paper this early in the school year. First of all, there’s nothing to really absorb until maybe the third week in. Second, Hayner does not take detailed notes, so he’s not sure what he’s doing over there.

For the fourth time in the past ten minutes, Roxas clears his throat. It’s supposed to be one of their secret codes for communicating in class without getting caught. Whenever he would make a certain noise, Hayner would look up at him to see what he wanted and vice versa. Today, he’s not looking up. What could possibly be that distracting?

He really doesn’t want to risk pulling out his phone to text him, but he knows he won’t be able to concentrate until he can see what Hayner is writing.

_ Not like there’s anything  _ to  _ concentrate on. _

Roxas huffs quietly, sinking down in his seat so he can slip his phone out of his pocket. His eyes carefully follow the teacher’s movements as he presses the power button with his index finger. As he starts to unlock it, the time catches his attention.

_ How is it already— _

The bell to end fourth period rings. All of the students around him start to pack up their things and rush into the hall. Roxas, however, takes his time collecting his supplies. Hayner’s just now realizing that class is over and he doesn’t want to leave him behind.

They meet outside of the classroom door. Since they have first lunch together this year, the two boys head to the cafeteria.

“Are you sure you got enough notes, dude?” Roxas teases.

Of course, Hayner does not get it. “Huh?” His head tilts to the side, eyes narrowing the way they always do when he has to backtrack mentally. “Oh, no. I wasn’t actually taking notes.”

“I  _ know _ that much. What were you doing?”

He starts to grin. “Okay, so you know about my resolution for this year, right?”

“Aw man, what was it again? You’ve only mentioned it a couple hundred times so I tend to forget—”

Hayner sucks his teeth as he shoves him, making Roxas stumble and laugh. As soon as he regains his footing, he adjusts the strap of the bag fixed on his right shoulder and falls into step beside him again. “I’ll say it a hundred more if I damn well want. I’m allowed to be excited about this,” the taller boy frowns.

“I never said you weren’t. I think, as your best friend,  _ I’m  _ allowed to make fun of you a little,” Roxas smirks. His right hand comes up to pinch Hayner’s cheek hard. “Hayner’s got a cruuuush!”

Brown eyes glare at him with the promise of death in his near future. “If you wanna keep that hand, you’ll remove it immediately.”

Roxas’ eyebrows raise in mock surprise. “What? You gonna fight me, tough guy?”

“I’ve been ready to fight you ever since you stole my pretzel at the beach last summer. Let’s go.”

Before Roxas can even blink, Hayner has him doubled over with his arm around his neck. He flails wildly, trying to get a good grip on whatever he can to get the other boy to let him go. As soon as he has a good hold on the back of his shirt, Hayner turns in a circle and pushes his knuckles against Roxas’ scalp.

“Hayner, I swear to god I will suplex you if you—”

“What?!” Hayner shouts as he twists his wrist back and forth. “I can’t hear you! Say it a little louder?!”

Growling, Roxas digs his heels into the floor as much as he can to get Hayner to stop spinning. Hayner stumbles, and Roxas uses this opportunity to grab him by the waist and shove him into the lockers.

“ _ Hey! _ ”

The two boys quickly untangle themselves and stand up straight at the sound of the other voice. To Roxas’ embarrassment, that other voice happens to be a teacher’s.

A tall, dark haired man frowns at them. “Get to wherever you’re supposed to be  _ now. _ ”

Hayner mutters something under his breath as he walks past the teacher without a care in the world. Roxas apologizes and moves to catch up with his friend so he can avoid being under the scrutinizing glare for too long. Most of the adults in this school either don’t know him very well or think he’s one of the most well behaved students in his graduating class, and he’d like to keep it that way.

“You almost got us in trouble,” Roxas laughs.

“Me?!” Hayner asks incredulously. “ _ You  _ did! You provoked me!”

“Stop being so easy to provoke and take some anger management classes!”

The taller blond’s mouth opens, but he winds up shaking his head instead as he pushes the doors to the cafeteria open. “You are not going to ruin my day. I did something really good, and if you could stop being an asshole for one second—”

“Okay! I’ll stop, I swear. Tell me what you’re so excited about.”

Hayner decides to wait until they’re sitting down to tell him. As they go through the lunch line to get their food, Roxas starts to notice all these little things that he thinks are amazing. Even though he’s been picking with him this entire time, Hayner genuinely does look happy about whatever he’s done. His usual resting face—which looks a little like mild annoyance, in Roxas’ opinion—isn’t there today. He’s smiling. His eyes appear brighter and his shoulders are relaxed. There’s even a slight bounce in his step.

He listens to his friend  _ hum  _ as they carry their trays outside. They sit across from each other at the table they’d chosen for the year. Hayner drops his backpack next to his tray and immediately starts to rummage inside. A black binder is taken out and handed to Roxas.

“I wrote something,” Hayner tells him. He’s absolutely beaming with pride, which makes Roxas smile. “It’s the first paper you see when you open your binder. Please,  _ please  _ don’t wrinkle it or tear it or get any food on it.”

Roxas slides his tray aside and sits the binder in front of him. “I won’t,” he assures him as he opens the binder. The first thing he sees is what looks like a letter with no addressee.

_ I’ve tried to say this a million different ways, but none of them have felt right. I don’t think it will ever feel right. It’s better to get it off my chest now while I still have the guts. After all, you were the one that taught me that communication is important. This is me trying to communicate my feelings instead of making another mess. _

_ I like you. I’ve known this for a while now and it’s making me crazy. Every time I look at you, I’m looking at everything that I want. When you’re around, I feel at ease. When you’re mad, I just wanna make you smile, even if my attempts don’t always work the way I want them to. _

_ I probably sound insane right now, but I know we belong together. I’m not trying to pressure you to do anything at all, I swear. But I would be the luckiest guy in the world if you would let me take you out on a date sometime. _

Roxas looks up from the letter. It was the most Un-Hayner-like thing he had ever read in his life. He had never doubted that Hayner was serious about this, or Olette, but this is the first time that it actually feels real.

_ What if they third wheel me? _

He tries to swallow the sudden sinking as he hands the note back to Hayner. “It’s really good!” he smiles. “When are you going to give it to her?”

“Today,” he says firmly as he folds the paper in half. “I have to do it today or else I’ll never be confident enough to do it again. When she sits down for lunch, I’m gonna hand it to her and tell her not to read it until she gets home.”

“You... _ do _ realize you’re talking about Olette, right? If she thinks she’s done something wrong, her impulse control completely disappears.”

“ _ Exactly _ . She’ll probably wind up reading it in her last class, come find me at the end of the day and talk to me, and then we can talk it out. I’ve planned for every possible outcome.”

Roxas hums as he glances at the door to the cafeteria. Olette should be here any minute now. “And you’ll be okay if the answer is no?”

“I mean…it’ll suck, that’s for sure. But I’ll get over it. With or without her, I’ll live.”

* * *

Sitting at a desk in the back of the classroom—with a pen in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other—is Olette. She’d known that she wouldn’t be able to make it to lunch today; she has applications to fill out, potential tutoring sessions to schedule for later in the year,  _ and _ trying to help the other members of the student council plan for their school events  _ months  _ in advance because they’re always late and something always gets messed up right when it’s too late to fix it—

Olette sighs deeply. There’s no need to stress. She can handle this.

Careful not to knock part of her lunch onto the floor, Olette reaches into her chip bag with her chopsticks and brings two Cheetos to her mouth. Don’t want to risk getting Cheeto dust onto these documents like she did back in Sophomore year. That was  _ so _ unprofessional. She cringes at the memory.

Okay, what’s next? The budget for Homecoming is taken care of—they’ll be able to use a lot less money this year and still have an enjoyable event if things go her way—the location looks good  _ if  _ they can book it in time. If not, there’s always Plan B. The theme is Dead In Red, since it’s too close to Halloween for them to make a separate dance for it. And then there’s the Winter Ball, which  _ has  _ to have a Masquerade theme. She will  **lose it** if they shoot down her idea for the fourth year in a row.

The classroom door opens, but Olette does her best to ignore it. She places her Homecoming planner at the bottom of her stack and— Wait. Why is her Prom planner underneath the Homecoming one? This was all perfectly organized before. Someone must have touched her stuff.

_ Hey ‘Lette, can I borrow a sheet of paper? _

_ Yeah, it’s in my bag behind my Hoco planner. _

Damn it, Roxas. Next time she’ll get it herself.

She feels a tap on her shoulder. Olette stops rifling through folders and papers to look up. She expected it to be the teacher, not...Seifer. The two of them aren’t exactly on bad terms, since he did help them with their summer homework like he promised, but he’s a  _ major  _ dick to Hayner. So they’re definitely not friends.

“What do you need?” she asks, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. Seifer didn’t do anything wrong, she’s just  _ busy _ and doesn’t have time for games.

Seifer raises a brow. “Yikes. So you hate me too now?”

“I...just asked what you needed?” Olette squinted. “I have a lot to do and don’t need distractions, but I’m  _ also  _ not going to be rude because you didn’t do anything so what do you want?” she says in a single breath.

He raises his hands up in defense. “I just need to check and see if I left my phone in the desk.”

Olette places her chopsticks inside of her chip bag and reaches inside of the desk. Her fingers brush against something, and she pulls it out to check. It  _ is  _ Seifer’s phone. He had this same case on it when they exchanged numbers for the homework. She hands it to him. “There you go.”

“Thanks…”

And because the universe apparently doesn’t want her to get anything done, Seifer lingers near her desk. With a bitter smile, she sits her pin down and turns to look at him again. “Something  _ else  _ you need?”

His mouth hangs open for a couple of seconds before he actually speaks. “I uh...I don’t know if Pence got to ask yet but do you still do math tutoring?”

Oh. She actually does need to fill out that schedule still. Now she feels bad. “I do, but the only day I’m available for that is Thursdays. Is that okay?”

He shrugs. “Sounds good. And do I need to pay, or…?”

“It’s 100% free. It’s like volunteer work and that looks good on college applications.”

“Great. When do you start?”

Olette turns to her mess of papers, shuffling through them to try and find yet another planner. “Whenever anyone needs me. I can start as early as next week.”

“Perfect. Your number’s still the same right?”

There’s the right planner. She puts it on top of the stack and writes  _ Seifer(?) _ under the Thursday blank. The rest of the sheet is filled with scratch outs and liquid corrector. She’ll have to rewrite all of this later so that it’s not such a mess.

“Yup. If you need anything, call me. It’s a lot faster.”

“All right, thanks.”

“No problem.”

Seifer finally leaves, and Olette gets back to work. Her phone vibrates in her pocket, but she ignores it. If it's an emergency, someone will call. If not, she’ll continue working. It’s probably just Hayner anyway...


End file.
